


Flash Drabbles - ColdFlash Mostly

by Phandancee74



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandancee74/pseuds/Phandancee74
Summary: Barry sees Len for the first time after he joins the Legends.





	1. Hot Summer Night

The Flash released Captain Cold from the intense kiss he’d just planted on him and did nothing to try and hold him when the other man pushed him away. Leonard Snart’s face was confused and his eyes flashed between anger and sadness. Barry Allen looked contrite.

“Len, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do it like that. I’m just so glad that you’re okay.” 

Len considered Barry’s words and didn’t move further from the Scarlet Speedster. “But you meant to do it?”

“I’ve wanted to do that since we came to our agreement. But I wasn’t ever going to, I mean, I thought you were evil. Then you kept my secret, and you helped me save people, and _then_ you ran off to save the timeline. But I was going to tell you how much I respect your mind and how impressed I am by how you’ve grown and that I love y-. . . um . . . I mean . . . um . . .” Barry had started out at a reasonable speed but by the end was so fast that even the pauses where Barry was failing to speak were almost too short for Len to process. Barry’s hand looked like it was vibrating as he tried to cover his face.

So Len reached out and put his hand on Barry’s shoulder, pulling them close together again, to give the speech _he_ had planned. “I love you, Barry.”

Barry stopped moving. “You took the words right out of my mouth.” He sounded surprised.

“I knew I picked up that sappiness somewhere. It must have been while you were kissing me.” Len replied.


	2. A Bully Sized Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry has been waiting, hoping, praying, that by asking Captain Cold to help save Iris, he'd be able to save them both.

Leonard Snart walked into Saints and Sinners like it was any night. Like he wasn’t supposed to be dead. Barry Allen was sitting in a corner booth drinking a beer in memory of his supposedly deceased ex-villain. When he looked up and the man his thoughts revolved around, he smiled. 

“Not surprised to see me?” Len said when he got close enough to be heard.

Barry sighed. He probably should have faked it. He was trying not to flaunt the fact that he’d given Len a chance to save himself. When the rest of Team Flash had called him out on bringing Captain Cold in to help rescue his sister, Iris, Barry had argued he was the only one who could help. Now he’d just blown the whole story. Presumably Cold didn’t mind as much as they might have though.

“I suppose you shouldn’t be. You must have realized I would wonder why you grabbed me from the time you did. It only took a moment of googling while you were distracted with Iris to see that the Legends had returned from fighting Savage. From there I knew that if you needed the help of Leonard Snart, mastermind, you would have preferred a more heroic and more knowledgable me, and of course chosen the route that required the least time travel. Why grab me from the past unless I was dead in the present?”

Barry smirked a bit. He _knew_ his longtime villain, and occasional friend was smart enough to put the whole thing together. “I was hoping you’d pick up on that. Bringing you back, giving you time to plan was the best I could do to give you a chance.”

Snart frowned. “Why’d you save me Scarlet? This must have risked something. The end of time timeline was more or less permanently confused after the explosion, but still. I was supposed to die, Barry. How could you mess with that?” He needed to know if it was just standard heroics or if it meant something. Because saving his life, it meant something to Len. And Barry was sitting in _his_ booth, on the first night he was officially back in Central. That _really_ had to mean something.

“I know I should say that I couldn’t let anyone die that I could have saved. Or that I couldn’t let you go now that you’d found yourself on the side of right, but really, I just missed you. I guess there was a bully sized hole in my heart.” Barry laughed self-deprecatingly, like the words were embarrassing and not the most amazing thing Len had ever heard. Barry admitting that he’d saved Len for all the wrong reasons, it did things to him. 

“And you just happened to swing by tonight? See if anyone here was up to anything?”

Barry frowned. “No, Len. I was here thinking about you. I’ve come here a few times a week for months since I heard. I missed you. But last week, after you helped me, was the first time I came here with any hope. I’ve been here every night since.”

“You missed me that much?” Len was getting very hopeful but he made his voice come out teasing.“I just told you that you filled a hole in my heart, Snart. Yeah, I missed you that much.”

Barry made to stand. He’d saved Snart, and maybe come on to him a bit too strongly, but that didn’t mean he was going to sit around and be mocked. If the man wasn’t interested in him, he would still be grateful that he’d been able to save a friend.

Start pushed him back into his seat and sat across from him, signaling a waitress to bring two more drinks. “Don’t leave now, Kid. I just came back to life. You wouldn’t want to damage me by leaving a nerd sized hole in my heart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was definitely was inspired by Phineas and Ferb.


	3. Remembering Bette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco discovers another betrayal a year after Eobard Thawne cost Team Flash a friend.

Cisco reached over to pick up the next item from the box Caitlin had left for him. She’d decided that while Cisco was practicing his vibe powers they could kill two birds with one stone and he could look through all the miscellaneous things that had been left around Star Labs, see if anything important was left and give people back their random belongings. 

Cisco observed the objects in his hand. The gloves were plain; small and black, they had no defining feature that made it obvious who their owner was. A perfect test of his power. Placing his other hand over the gloves he closed his eyes and focused.

_A red headed woman stood sadly in front of a board filled with calculations that told her only one thing, she was and always would be alone._

_A second person came into the room. The two spoke and the woman slowly filled with conviction, her face going hard as the conversation came to an end. The other occupant of the room smiled as she purposefully strode away, his plan was working, as they always did._

Cisco came out of his vision unable to process what he’d seen. He wasn’t even aware he was crying until a tear landed on the gloves still in his hand. The gloves that had belonged, however briefly, to a friend of Team Flash, Bette Sans Souci. Now he knew why that friendship had been so brief. He knew why she had gone after General Eiling that day. Eobard Thawne. He’d convinced her, just like he’d convinced everyone, that he was a scientist, a good man, and someone you could trust. Bette Sans Souci had been lost to them just as Ronnie had, and so many innocent victims, because it suited his purpose.  
___________________________________________________

The next day when Caitlin came in, she saw it. Barry saw it that evening. Joe saw it the next day. Everyone who saw it looked to Cisco who would pause and nod with a tight look before they continued on with whatever business they had. Although they couldn’t take the time right now to mourn, being too busy fighting to save Iris, each of them looked a few times a day at the small monument he’d installed in a corner of the lab in memory of all those they’d lost to the Reverse Flash. It may have taken them a year to fully realize the pain of this particular loss, but none of them had ever forgotten.


	4. Planning for a Speedy Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ColdFlashWave celebrate their anniversary, but these things take some planning.

“Mick,” Len started “Why is there a large chunk of ice hanging outside the back door to the hideout?”

Mick thought for a moment. “Plan B.”

Len wasn’t sure how to feel about that. “Which of our heists presume someone following us back to the hideout and me being without my cold gun?”

“None.” Mick replied as if it were obvious. 

“Alright. Let me try again. What is Plan A?”

“Scarlet shows up on time for our anniversary dinner.”

Len shook his head. “If Barry can’t show up on time I am perfectly able to use my own ice to remind him what an idiot he is.”

“Course you are.” Mick mollified him. “But this is for my benefit. If you two are busy chasing each other around shooting and apologizing then I have to wait for the best part of the night. But if he shows up and suddenly it’s pouring rain and he begs forgiveness appropriately theatrically it’ll probably move things up at least half an hour.”

“So you’re going to melt the block of ice over his head without burning the rope and dropping it on him?”

“Yup. Fire resistant rope and practice.”

“Alright. I’ll admit that’d probably work. But what’s Plan C?”

“I start a fire.”

“I’m surprised that’s not Plan A.” Barry said as he flashed in twenty minutes early. “Sorry I’m late.”

“Well, it is our anniversary.” Mick replied with a smirk. “I can be generous and forgiving.” 

Then he turned to Len. “What time did you tell him dinner was?”

“Ten minutes ago. I had my own Plan A.”


End file.
